


A Dream Of Violet Eyes

by JosivChrisma



Series: The Violet Raven And The White Wolf [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: Garlet the witcheress dreams of a long lost sorceress.





	A Dream Of Violet Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So...Geralt is now Garlet. The witcher is now the witcheress. Yeah, makes sense to me. hehe
> 
> Short gender-swap fic because I can.
> 
> No plot just testing out this new character.
> 
> Enjoy!

The dream was a vivid one - every detail as real and as clear as the world that Garlet had now awoken to.

Dawn was near; Vesemir still and soundless at her feet. The one person she could confide and trust with her own life. Even the birds still slept in the light canopy of trees above them; not a chirp from their beaks.

The dream still fresh in her mind, still nagging at her like a newly acquired injury. Garlet felt there was meaning behind every dream. Curiously closing her eyes, she focused on what she could remember.

First and foremost, a familiar face she would not forget even if she tried. Yeneffer, the woman who stole her heart and abandoned it in a blink of an eye.

The two of them were alone in their quarters wearing nothing but their own skins. Her lips curled at the thought of her long lost lover reading a tome in the nude with nothing but a towel to dry her raven tresses.

The way she uttered any spoken word and how it affected every sense she possessed - mutations included.

Her feet rest on the edge of the tub, still warm; still aromatic from whence the sorceress added rose petals and a generous dose of perfumed oils to their bathing water.

The prominence of Yeneffer's signature scent lingered within the warmths of the chamber, one the witcheress had grown accustomed to since their first encounter as strangers. Now the smell had very well become part of her life and was associated with memories of their times together.

Garlet let herself drown in the moment, but only for a few minutes. The sound of her lover beckoning for her attention roused her from the brief and yet blissful moment of zen.

Without averting her eyes from the ancient tome within her slender fingers, Yeneffer broke the silence, a welcoming voice against the distant howling of wolves only her ears could hear even though they seemed miles away from the fortress.

Every word, every syllable rolling off her fluid tongue. "Garlet, you haven't forgotten that our Ciri is due for her training this morning? As much as I am aware of how much you enjoy bathing and basking in my company, you really do need to head downstairs at once," Yeneffer said calmly.

The witcheress could tell her lover was smirking as she spoke. The demand was easy enough to fulfil but the thought of leaving Yeneffer yanked at Garlet's heart, surprisingly aware that somehow she possessed one underneath her gruff and hardened exterior.  
  
Garlet mustered up the courage to reply to the other woman and removed herself from the now luke warm bath. She must have been in there long enough for it to turn cold, and once she stepped out she had a funny urge to re-heat the water with the help of igni.

"Hmm such a buzz-kill, you really know how to dispel the ambience, don't you, Yen? But how could I ever refuse such a fair maiden - an utterly naked one at that." Garlet reached for the nearest towel and went about drying herself, stray rose petals dropping to the floor every time she dabbed at her scarred body.

Although the sorceress' marvellous form was obscured by the fact she was facing away from her, the view was still enough to arouse the witcheress.

As much as she wanted to obey Yeneffer's wishes, her body protested and craved intimacy but not in a suggestive matter.

Yennefer must have sensed the witcheress' sudden wanting as she slinked silently towards her, placing the book face down and giving her full attention now that her face hovered above her own.

The sorceress hardly smiled but in this dream she bared more teeth Garlet had ever seen, proof that this truly was a dream. "Flatterer. Only you can state the obvious in such a way. Now hurry along, Vesemir and Ciri are expecting you," she said with a voice resembling velveteen.

The attention to detail was impeccable, her mind had truly conjured up a vivid and yet surreal dream that only existed whilst she slept.

The way the sorceress combed her fingers through Garlet's ashen hair and the way she pulled her down subtly to plant a chaste kiss upon her lips was a true replica of how this woman once kissed her.

The feel of her lips firmly pressed against her own and the entrance of her mouth being pleasured by an affirmative tongue made of silk. The kiss was brief but lingered pleasantly in Garlet's mouth.

The taste of Yeneffer's morning tea; mint leaves, lemon and honey. It was an envious way to start ones morning, especially for those not fortunate enough to be in the very presence of such an ethereal woman such as she.

This was sure encouragement for her to trudge happily downstairs and get down to business and as Yeneffer had put it, what was required of her. It was a rarity to disobey the sorceress and Garlet wasn't about to test the woman's patience seeing as she was already in a good mood this morn.

The witcheress' face hovered above the sorceress' for a moment before joking, "I'm genuinely gutted. It sounds like you truly want to get rid of me." Garlet leaned forward in attempts to draw out another kiss from Yeneffer's smirking lips but she wouldn't have it.

She felt a firm hand upon her bare chest, a touch she truly missed more than anything in the real world. The same hand smoothing down the slightly chiseled planes of her torso and stopping just above the short tufts of her pubic hair.

Without looking her body up and down, Yeneffer instead, fixed her gaze upon her keen amber eyes as she muttered something almost inaudible. "Only for good reasons darling and although I want to do many things to you right now, perhaps it is best if we save it for a later time." Yeneffer's wandering hand found Garlet's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"As you wish. But it's really not that fair. Especially when you're making things extremely difficult by sitting there with nothing but a dusty hardcover in hand. To possess both beauty and a tendency to have your nose stuck in a book is more appealing than ten courtiers vying to massage every inch of your body at once, and willingly might I add," Garlet joked heavily.

This earned her a soft walloping on her thigh and an unimpressed look from Yennefer herself. She supposed her jokes had a boiling point and if she wasn't careful, the sorceress would happily give it back, tenfold.

"I suppose that is one of the many fantasies your crude mind houses? If you would like to elaborate then be sure to return once you've finished training with our little one. Now for the last time get your wondrous ass down to the grounds so I can admire you from our veranda."

Yeneffer gently shoved the witcheress in the direction of their bed and sniggered when the woman turned and jokingly slapped her taut buttock, grinning over her shoulder as she did so. "Fine, this wondrous ass is moving," Garlet implored.

She was surprised to see her training attire already laid out on the bed alongside Yeneffer's usual garb. A black and white combo of clashing textures that somehow complimented one another. Garlet was no fashionista but Yeneffer's clothing tended to draw a lot of attention, all for good reasons.  
  
It was times like this she agreed that clothes were a hindrance to Yeneffer's body and should remain this way. Far from their owner.

"I'm curious - why so much black and white?" The witcheress bound her training bodice and slipped on a crisp over shirt.

The sorceress shuffled behind her, the sound of a towel being slung over the settee was unmistakeable, even more so when she heard the clasping of fasteners belonging to her lovers bodice.

"Baffling, that you ask me this after how many years? Forgive me for being so monochromatic but you should know the answer to that already," Yeneffer huffed as she sat down in front of the mirror and began brushing her wavy locks of hair. The witcheress needn't look to know exactly what the woman was doing behind her.

Garlet pulled on a pair of clean underwear and wolven trousers, secured them in place and turned to seat herself atop their bed. "One thing is for certain, you suit black and white like no other. Perhaps even more than a full moon against a darkened sky. Oh and it compliments your complexion immensely," Garlet admitted while she marveled at the sight of Yeneffer.

Once again her chest caved in. Yeneffer's hair was out, not yet rid of moisture and yet it shined liked the silver of her sword. Her violet eyes staring playfully behind curtains of dark lashes and a blush sweeping over her cheeks as the witcheress dared to stare longer and harder.

"I believe you've earned one more kiss before you leave," Yeneffer says, tilting her head playfully in Garlet's direction.

The second kiss is deep with a hint of urgency. Garlet wants more, but this dream is cruel along with this version of Yennefer, who's tongue is smoothing against her own at a gruelling pace.

Yennefer's breath hitches, those violet eyes burning through her own. Then she mutters something, almost breathless in the process. "Oh for fuck sakes Garlet. Go, before I teleport you there myself," Yennefer says with a gentle snarl. Her seriousness still laced with undeniable affection for the stubborn witcheress.

Now there's the sorceress Garlet remembered. She could make any word sound elegant, including profanity. The threat of teleportation was enough to deter her from wanting another heated kiss though. So she takes her leave, while Yennefer sits there shaking her head after her.

She couldn't figure out which one she dread most. Leaving Yeneffer in the dream world, or waking up in the real world only to discover until recently, she had not seen nor heard from Yeneffer for more than two years.

Her heart answers the moment she opens her eyes.

The sun kisses her face, along with the chill of a crisp morning. The dream still lingering like Yennefer's perfume. Lilac and gooseberries.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
